


Not Today

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Jongin is having a shitty day, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sehun's puppy Vivi makes a cameo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn’t want to laugh but once Taemin and Kyungsoo start he can’t help it, trailing off with a groan when his head throbs painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for way too long.

Summertime in Seoul always leaves Jongin feeling lethargic; the weather is shit outside, huge drops of rain spattering the windows and the roof of his little balcony. He manages to drag himself out of bed without much bother, the sheets tangled around his ankles only take a moment to sort out and when he makes it out of his room, he only trips once, over a shoe that he's sure belongs to Kyungsoo anyway and makes it into the kitchen relatively unharmed.  
  
From there though, it goes all a bit pear shaped.  
  
He boils the kettle, making sure not to spill any like he did yesterday. He rubs his thumb where it's still a bit red and stingy from when he made tea last night before bed and flicks on the kettle. The toast pops before the kettles done so he wrestles with the lid to the marmalade for a few moments before it finally pops off, his hand flying to the side and bashing off the side of the cupboard.  
  
"Ouch." He sighs to himself shaking out the throb in his knuckles before pouring water over his teabag. He waits a minute, fishing it out and throwing it in the direction of the bin. It doesn't go in but Jongin neither notices nor really cares. Instead he balances his toast on the top of his mug and walks his way through the living room, maneuvering around the coffee table that he usually bashes his shins on.

The balcony door takes a moment of wiggling to get open and he has to lean his whole weight on it, staggering through once it gives way. His tea sloshes a bit but he manages not to spill any over the side. He grins to himself and shuffles across the slippery tiles towards the table.  
  
The table is damp from last night’s rain but the chair is mostly dry so he sits on it, leaning back until it tips onto the back two legs. He has twenty minutes before he knows that Junmyeon is going to be banging on his door to get him up; They’ve got to be down at the music station in an hour and Jongin usually take the longest to get ready. He's half way through his mug when the chair legs collapse under him, sending him sprawling backwards. The tea spills down his chest, burning at his skin and making him cry out while he lands on a plant pot his mom got him making the whole thing shatter beneath him.  
  
"Fuck." He groans, scrambling to his feet. His back is covered in clumps of damp soil, broken terracotta falling out over the balcony floor. He swipes a hand down his chest, trying to get rid of any of the tea but it's a lost cause because it's sweeping into the waistband of his boxers, leaving a tell tale reddish pink trail where it had dribbled down over his stomach.  
  
He steps on a sharp piece of plant pot on his way back into his flat and it makes him hop about for a moment, swaying dangerously towards his flat screen TV because he can't regain his balance. It wobbles for a moment and when Jongin puts down his sore foot, pain shoots across the sole so he has to pull it up again.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks from behind him. Jongin spins, still on one foot, the other clutched in his hand. He pivots on his heel, managing to direct himself away from the TV and he collapses seemingly safely onto the rug in the middle of the living room. "Watch out!" Kyungsoo warns but it's too late and Jongin cracks his head off the corner of the table.  
  
"Fucking hell." Jongin moans, curling onto his side automatically and pulling a hand up to cradle his head. His foot is still stinging but the throb in his head overrides it for a moment. He feels another hand on his temple, pushing him onto his back so Kyungsoo can get a look at him.  
  
"It's just a scratch." Kyungsoo tells him with a small smile and he runs his fingers through his hair. "Are you having a clumsy morning?"  
  
Jongin can tell he's trying to hold back his laugh and as much as he doesn't want to be laughed at, Kyungsoo’s giggles always cheer him up anyway.  
  
"Help me to the shower?" Jongin asks fluttering his eyelashes knowing that Kyungsoo is a sucker for his puppy dog eyes. Kyungsoo snorts, finally giving way to laughter as he hauls Jongin up and helps him hobble to the bathroom down the hall.

 

"Do you have something stuck in your foot?" Kyungsoo asks looking behind them and seeing a trail of smudged blood down the tiles. Jongin nods pitifully and lifts his leg awkwardly for Kyungsoo to inspect. Jongin sways on the spot, reaching out for something to grab on to. It happens to be the radiator and he yelps at how hot it is. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing his flailing hand to steady him as he squints at the sole of his foot for a moment, running the nail of his thumb over the cut on the ball of his foot before shrugging. "You should be ok. Right off you go, the cars getting us in ten."  
  
Jongin sighs, pouting again as Kyungsoo turns on the water and ushers him closer to the shower. Kyungsoo goes to the sink, pulling his toothbrush out of the glass and sticking it into his mouth, turning to lean against the counter and watch as Jongin strips out of his boxers and climbs in the shower. The water is a smidge too hot but he bears it, squeezing a generous dollop of shampoo onto his palm and rubbing it through his hair.  
  
Taemin once bought him a bottle of No More Tears shampoo as a joke and Jongin had laughed it off as a joke but secretly used the whole bottle. He feels like too much of a dick to buy it on his own - even off the internet but it's days like these he wishes he still had it. The suds work their way down his face and Jongin blinks at just the wrong moment and they sting as they get under his eyelids. He turns blindly, reaching out for a towel and holding his face up into the spray.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow." Jongin moans, fingers gripping air until Kyungsoo grabs his hand and pushes him back under the shower.  
  
"What is wrong with you today?" He asks exasperatedly, washing the rest of the soap out of his hair gently and clearing his eyes so he can blink properly again. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, running a thumb under his eye with a fond smile on his face. "You’re like a child."  
  
Jongin pouts because that's really not fair. Kyungsoo ignores him, pulling him out of the shower and thrusting a towel at him, wrapping one around himself as well. One of their phones is ringing and Jongin knows that they're already late. Kyungsoo's already pulling on a pair of jeans when he makes it back to the bedroom, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he pulls up the zip. Jongin has an irrational surge of jealousy as he watches Kyungsoo hop around without any risk of falling over. He gives Jongin a bright grin and reaches for one of the shirts lying across the foot of the bed.  
  
"Right, Junymeon." He mutters into the phone. "We'll be out now, calm yourself."  
  
He hangs up the phone and has his shoes on by the time Jongin has managed to get himself into the other shirt and is struggling not to get anything vital caught in the zip of his trousers. Kyungsoo sighs, pulling on his coat and grabbing Jongin's. When he’s finally ready, Jongin grabs his keys, following Kyungsoo to the front door. He pauses in front of him and Jongin frowns _what are you doing?_ on the tip of his tongue when Kyungsoo leans in and presses a kiss to him.  
  
"Forgot to do that this morning." He shrugs and opens to door, holding it open and pushing him off towards the lifts at the end of the hall. Jongin grins at him, waiting until Kyungsoo is in the elevator before he steps in. The door closes on his shoulder but the laugh Kyungsoo gives out is worth the dull thud on his arm.

 

  
  
Taemin knows something’s immediately wrong with him the second they walk into the dressing room. On the way to the station, he tripped on one of the steps getting into the van, thumping his knee harshly, so no he was relegated to walking with a slight limp. Minho’s snorts sleepily from this seat in the makeup chair once he gets a good look at Jongin, but Taemin just smiles softly at him, hauling him up by his elbow and pulling him into the seat beside him. Jongin tucks under his arm and Kyungsoo settles opposite him, working a foot between Jongin’s ankles so some part of them is still touching.  
  
“What’s the pout for?” Taemin asks him once the other members have started getting dressed to prepare for their performance and everyone else is sucked into their own conversation. Jongin shrugs, feeling an embarrassed flush work up his neck.  
  
“Fell over.” He mumbles into Taemin’s collarbone and doesn’t look up to see his expression. Taeminn nods, running his hand through his hair and Jongin sinks into it falling asleep easily.

The rest of the day goes along as usual - he spills his lunch over his shirt and the cuff of his leather jacket somehow ends up in a puddle of coke, brown seeping up to the elbow. The cordi-noona glares at him for the rest of the afternoon as he goes through a series of different outfits because the knee of his trousers splits when he trips over his shoelaces doing a dance move and the buttons on a shirt all pop off when he falls over the side of the sofa in the dressing room.  
  
He holds the whole day up as the stylists wrestle him into a pink jumper that matches Kyungsoo’s and sends him back off to the rest of the boys. Sehun and Chanyeol laugh at him as he keeps his eyes on the ground, trying not to trip over his own feet. Kyungsoo is kneeling on the floor, making silly faces at Taemin as SHINee prepare for their performance offstage and he grins at Jongin when he drops down onto the floor beside him.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asks, already dusting a piece of lint off of his knee. Jongin sighs, not really speaking but still managing to communicate in a way only Kyungsoo and Taemin seem to understand.  
  
The lights are too bright on set, unrelenting and harsh and Jongin's patience is beginning to wear thin. The boys keep laughing at him and it‘s already getting on his nerves. Taemin keeps sending him reassuring glances and even though he knows he’s just concerned about him, it doesn’t do anything but add to Jongin’s stress knowing that Taemin is worried about him when he has his own performance to focus on.

  
"Jongin-ssi you're supposed to be smiling." The PD reminds him when they're doing their single shots and he wants to scream. His pants are beginning to feel uncomfortably tight, riding up in the back and everytime he tries to discreetly remove the wedgie he’s seem to acquired, it just seems to make it worst.  
  
"I am." Jongin forces his tone to be civil, doing his best to not glare at the man behind the camera. He goes into his starting position, stretching to get himself ready when a sharp tearing sound permeates the room.

Everyone goes silent.

  
"Oh my God." Baekhyun exclaims gleefully. Jongin can't do anything except gape down at the crotch of his pants, his bright yellow boxer briefs on full display for everyone to see. "Minseok hyung Come look, Jongin just ripped his pants. I swear, it really happened!"  
  
Across the room Chanyeol's face lights up and he's running off to join Baekhyun on the edge of set, watching as Jongin gets to his feet and gingerly waddles over to them, cupping his hands near his groin in front of him.  
  
"Help." He moans but Chanyeol side steps him, clutching at Sehun's hand because he's laughing so hard. Junmyeon has the decency to at least look at little sympathetic as he calls one of their managers over. Jongin huffs, wanting to suddenly stomp his foot (the uninjured one that is) and throw a tantrum like a child. Over his shoulder, the stylist is shooting daggers at him and Taemin is standing next to her, looking down the slight bulge in the front of his underwear gleefully.  
  
"Stop laughing." Jongin finally snaps when he's out of earshot of the rest of his bandmates who are still laughing at him. Taemin wipes the smile off his face and reaches out to smooth his hair down in an attempt to soothe him. He lifts his arms up dutifully and Taemin pulls the jumper over his head. It catches a bit, tugging around his ears before it finally comes free and is thrown into a bag at the other side of the railing. Kyungsoo appears and for once he isn't smiling at all.

"Are you alright?" he asks quietly coming up close to him and reaching for the button of his pants. Jongin feels drained; all he wants to do is curl up in bed and forget the whole day happened. Kyungsoo’s concern is nice though, it soothes the embarrassment thrumming through his veins. Taemin squeezes his neck and disappears off to speak with Jonghyun and Kibum, probably to tell them that he’s staying with Jongin and Kyungsoo tonight. Jongin groans at the thought of going back to finish up the performance, he's suddenly jealous of Kyungsoo who was able to finish his solo shots early and was in front of the camera for what felt like only a whole five minutes.  
  
"It's just a bad day." Jongin pouts and his face flushes redder when he feels his throat tighten and begin to sting. Kyungsoo’s still working his pant’s down his thighs and Jongin makes no attempt to help him, blinking rapidly to stop any tears that threaten to fall. When Kyungsoo gets back to his feet his eyes widen and Jongin knows it hasn't worked.  
  
"Are you crying?" He whispers and shuffles in close. Jongin sniffs and shakes his head, tears bubbling over anyway. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder quickly before pushing him further between the two rails of clothes and they've got some semblance of privacy. Jongin tries to take a step backwards but his trousers are still tangled around his ankles and he knows before it happens that he's going to fall over.  
  
He grips at Kyungsoo, fingers grabbing a handful of his pink jumper and pulling him down with him. They fall through the railing, clothes tangling around him until the whole railing crashes along with them. Kyungsoo somehow twists so he's on top, landing with a thump over Jongin. His elbow goes into his groin by accident and Jongin pulls his knees up with a yelp.  
  
"Fuck! Kyungsoo-ah!" He grunts, rolling over onto his back.  
  
"Shit, sorry." Kyungsoo cries, steadying himself but still sprawled over his middle. Jongin lets his head fall back onto the floor with a thump and sighs out long and hard, the last of his tears dribbling down his temple and into his hair. The bar of the railing is lying on his arm and for a panicked moment he thinks he's broken something but Kyungsoo shifts on top of him, laughing breathlessly into his neck as he settled with a knee on either side of Jongin's hips.  
  
"Oh, Nini." He grins down at him, rubbing a hand up his face and catching the dampness under his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic." He leans down, pressing a kiss against his mouth and Jongin pulls him closer, kissing him back automatically. He cants his hips upwards and Kyungsoo breaks apart, rolling off him with a laugh.  
  
"Nope." He shakes his head and makes a pillow out of some ridiculously expensive shirt that he probably shouldn't be wrinkling. "Not when you've still got a performance to finish."  
  
"Fuck off." Jongin snaps, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest. He feels disgusting and the embarrassing part is that he can’t figure out why. Kyungsoo grins at him, snuggling in closer and hugging an arm around his chest, thumb rubbing at the curve of his jaw. Jongin lets him, relaxing against his arm and closing his eyes with a sigh. They lie tangled together for a few more moments until there's a snuffling to the side and something wet brushes up against his cheek.  
  
"Ugh." Jongin tries to roll away from it and when he opens his eyes he's met with an eyeful of puppy fur.  
  
"Hello, Vivi." Kyungsoo croons, letting go of Jongin and pulling the dog into a cuddle. It barks happily, snuggling between the two of them and lapping at their necks. Kyungsoo giggles rolling in close until he can press a kiss to Jongin's temple around the fast whipping of tail. "Do you want to try and see if you get up without falling over again?" Kyungsoo asks lightly, grinning over at him like he doesn't expect him to be able to.

Jongin rolls his eyes, pushing the puppy out of the way and clambering to his feet. He's about to prove his point when he forgets about the jeans around his ankles and he crashes to the floor again, head whacking off the opposite rail causing it to crash around him as well.  
  
Kyungsoo just laughs loudly and the puppy scampers over to investigate. If Jongin’s being honest with himself he’s feeling a bit dizzy so he lies there, letting the puppy lick over his fingers and up his wrist until when he blinks Taemin’s face is swimming in his vision.  
  
“You alright there, Jongin?” He asks with a small smile. He kneels down beside him and runs a hand over his forehead, scratching at his scalp and making Jongin moan.  
  
“Kyungsoo’s laughing at me.” Jongin whines and he hears Kyungsoo laugh louder as he crawls over the ruined clothes towards him. Taemin grins, grabbing the puppy under one arm and working the other under Jongin’s neck, pulling him into his side. Jongin nuzzles up against him, his head feeling better already as Kyungsoo flops down on the other side of him, spooning up behind him and wrapping a hand securely around his waist.  
  
“Maybe don’t fall asleep.” Taemin warns him, letting go off Vivi as he scurries over their waists to settle near Kyungsoo’s neck, tail wagging as he pants over them. “Just in case you have a concussion, yeah?”  
  
Jongin doesn’t want to laugh but once Taemin and Kyungsoo start he can’t help it, trailing off with a groan when his head throbs painfully.

 

 

 


End file.
